Donkere ziel
by teamrocketfan
Summary: Sommige van de SummerWindy wingpony's zijn zomaar uit het Berry Forrest verdwenen! Maar droomvallei is zo overbevolkt dat niemand ernaar wil omkijken. Zal het High Flyer en Glow lukken hun vrienden terug te vinden?


Hey hey iedereen! Wat zie ik daar? Nog geen Nederlandse My Little Pony fanfics op Fanfiction? Dat mag natuurlijk niet! Dit is helaas een verhaal waar ik in 2004 al aan begonnen was, maar eigenlijk ben ik wel van plan om ermee verder te gaan. R & R, zou wel leuk zijn als ik wist of iemand het las. ;) Glow en eigenlijk alle Summerwing/Windywing pony's zijn trouwens mijn favo's, dus die zullen een grote rol krijgen.

Disclaimer: my little pony is van Hasbro, niet van mij.

**Hoofdstuk 1 - Politiek van de ignorance**

Het was nog vrij vroeg in de morgen, toen Glow haar benen strekte. Even werd ze een beetje duizelig en langzaam voelde ze een stekende pijn vanuit haar vleugels in haar rug doordringen. Ze keek om zich heen. Waar normaal gesproken een zacht bed met een donzig verenkussen onder haar hoorde te liggen, was niks anders dan gras. De sprietjes kietelden haar buik een beetje, en toen ze zich wat bewuster van de wereld om haar heen werd, rook ze een zachte bloemengeur.

Voorzichtig maakte Glow aanstalten om op te staan en haar ogen keken zoekend rond om weer enige orientatie te winnen. Ze bevond zich op een grote open vlakte, dat voornamelijk uit grasland bestond, met hier en daar een pol heide. In de verte kon ze de bomen van Berry-Forrest nog herkennen. 'Mijn arme vrienden...', dacht ze bij zichzelf en plotseling kwamen alle herinneringen uit de afgelopen dagen weer naar boven. Alles was ook zo snel gegaan. Nog steeds een beetje verward ging ze weer zitten om orde op zaken te stellen, en alles nog eens te overdenken. Terwijl ze weer neerplofte werd de steek, die zich nu verspreid had naar haar hele bovenlijf, heviger.

Eigenlijk was het allemaal begonnen op de dag dat er een luchtballet gegeven zou worden, op de open plek in Berry-Forrest. Zowel de windy wing, als ook de summerwingpony's zouden hieraan meedoen: het kostte hen dan ook meer dan een maand voorbereiden en repeteren. Alle pony's uit Dreamvalley hadden een uitnodiging gehad, en dat betekende altijd veel publiek. Maar op de dag van het grote spektakel verschenen er helemaal niet zoveel pony's. In feite lieten ze het zelfs massaal afweten. En ook enkele deelnemers van het luchtballet, Cool Breeze en Buzzer, waren niet op komen dagen. In eerste instantie waren de overige deelnemers ontzettend teleurgesteld. "Hebben we daar nou al die moeite voor gedaan!" had Starry Wings nog nijdig geroepen. Zoals meestal in dat soort situaties, probeerde Glow de rest een beetje te kalmeren. "Wacht, had ze gezegd, hier moet een verklaring voor zijn. Niet komen is een ding, maar de meeste pony's laten het toch altijd weten wanneer ze ergens niet bij kunnen zijn? Laten we eerst maar eens kijken of we ze kunnen vinden, dan zien we wel verder. Misschien hebben ze wel een hele goede reden!" "Een hele goede reden! stamelde Starry Wings sarcastisch, uitslapen omdat het gisteren zaterdag was zeker!" Toch trok nu ook zij een beetje bij, ze zag haar ponyvrienden eigenlijk nooit 's avonds laat uitgaan en giechelde een beetje om haar eigen idee.

De pony's spraken af om ieder een andere windrichting in te vliegen en op zoek te gaan naar de anderen. Glow was samen met High Flyer naar paradise estate gevlogen. Het was er net zo levendig rumoerig als altijd. Een paar zeepony's waren een bal naar elkaar aan het overgooien en door het zomerse, warme weer waren veel pony's rondom het gebouw op handoekjes gaan liggen zonnen. Het geluid van vrolijk gelach en ponygehinnik kwam van alle kanten. Het viel niet mee om in die drukte te landen, voor Summer Wing pony's was het toch al lastiger om af te dalen. Toen ze uiteindelijk een vrij plekje hadden gevonden, liep Gusty hen bijna onder de voet. "Zeg, begon High Flyer voorzichtig, zouden we iets kunnen vra..." Maar Gusty kapte haar snel af. "Sorry! Ik heb nu even geen tijd!" En binnen een paar seconde was ze al uit het zicht verdwenen. High Flyer staarde verbaasd voor zich uit. Eigenlijk leken alle pony's wel met hun eigen zaakjes bezig te zijn: of ze nu alleen of in een groepje waren, ze schonken geen aandacht aan wat er om hen heen gebeurde. Een beetje verloren liepen de twee summer wings tussen de handoekjes met half-slapende pony's door, richting de ingang van het Paradise Estate. Hun flinterdunne vleugeltjes lieten kleurige schaduwpatronen op alles waar ze langs kwamen vallen. Het zonlicht gaf hen een warm gevoel van binnen, maar kalmeren konden ze niet.

Eenmaal binnen leken de pony's die hier rondliepen net zo onaanspreekbaar als buiten. Tot Twillight in een mysterieuze gloed voor de twee summerwings verscheen. Blij dat er eindelijk iemand was die hen aankeek, begonnen ze honderduit te vertellen. "We hadden vandaag onze voorstelling!" riep High Flyer. "Maar niemand is op komen dagen, sprong Glow haar bij, en twee van onze wingers zijn ook al onvindbaar!" Twillight keek hen even aan en glimlachte flauwtjes. "Rustig, rustig maar, sprak hij terwijl hij even zijn ogen sloot, laat me eens denken. Ik heb inderdaad wel gehoord dat er een voorstelling met de wingpony's zou plaatsvinden, een luchtballet, toch? Voor zover ik weet waren de precieze tijden nog helemaal niet bekend, die zouden we nog doorkrijgen een dezer dagen. Wie zouden dat voor jullie doen?" Glow en High Flyer keken elkaar aan. Die taak hadden ze aan Cool Breeze en Buzzer gegeven, precies de pony's die nu vermist waren! "Dat we daar niet eerder aan gedacht hebben," mompelde Glow zachtjes. "Dat neemt niet weg dat jullie vrienden vermist zijn, begon Twillight weer, nietwaar? En ik neem ook aan dat jullie al flink naar hen gezocht hebben?" Beide Summerwings knikten nu. "Goed. Dan denk ik dat ik het aan jullie misschien wel kan toevertrouwen.." Terwijl Glow en High Flyer hun oren spitsten, begeleidde Twillight hen naar een rustige kamer achterin het gebouw. "Welnu, begon hij, de afgelopen weken voel ik dat er vreemde dingen in ons land gaande zijn. In het begin was het alleen maar een gevoel, maar de laatste tijd krijg ik her en der iets over vermissingen onder de pony's mee. Alleen heel oppervlakkig, want niemand wil elkaar met zijn zaken storen." Glows mond viel open. "Als je een van je vrienden kwijt bent, dan ga je toch aan iedereen vragen waar-ie hem het laatst gezien heeft!" riep ze verontwaardigd. Twillight keek licht melancholisch naar de grond en zuchtte. "Welnu, ik vrees dat de dingen niet meer zo makkelijk gaan, meisje. Droomvallei lijdt aan een hevige overbevolking. Ik denk dat het jullie al opgevallen is dat het hierbuiten nogal druk is, maar zo is het eigenlijk overal. Er zijn nog maar weinig rustige plekjes te vinden in de vallei. En juist wanneer pony's niet meer aan elkaar kunnen ontkomen, gaan ze een beetje op zichzelf leven. Als ze zich allemaal met elkaar zouden bemoeien, zou er een grote chaos ontstaan." Toch begreep Glow het niet helemaal. "Waarom gaan ze dan niet ergens anders naar toe? Bij ons in Berry-Forrest is nog een heleboel plaats hoor!" "Ach, reageerde Twillight weer, zo eenvoudig lig het helaas niet. De meeste pony's wonen al generaties lang in de droomvallei. Zij willen hier blijven wonen. Bovendien heeft droomvallei een enorm krachtige naam bij de buurlanden opgebouwd. De pony's zijn er trots op, en zien het als een stukje van henzelf. Maar goed, dit leidt ons een beetje weg van waar ik eigenlijk naartoe wilde. Sommige pony's zijn gewoon spoorloos verdwenen, van de ene dag op de andere. En er is niemand die echt iets wil of kan organiseren om hen terug te vinden. Het ergste is dat de verdwijningen nog nieteens gestopt zijn. Iedereen zal hier op den duur mee te maken krijgen, maar ik vrees dat het dan misschien al te laat is." Glow kon er nu echt niet meer bij. "Maar we moeten iets doen, riep ze, we kunnen onze vrienden niet in de steek laten! Hoe zit het met onze leiders, de Raad van Acht? Kunnen zij niets doen!" Weer schudde Twillight zijn hoofd. "De raad is tegenwoordig niet veel meer, dan een formaliteit. Bij openingen van grote gebouwen en musea zijn zij steeds aanwezig, maar in crisissituaties als deze weten ze niet wat ze moeten doen, noch hoe ze zich moeten uiten tegenover het volk. Als ze uberhaupt al door hebben dat er iets mis is. Maar hey, niet zo moedeloos. Het feit dat jullie hier gekomen zijn, betekent eigenlijk al heel veel. Er zijn er dus nog steeds, die wel om hulp durven te vragen en overleggen met elkaar. Maar goed, hier kunnen jullie niet veel doen. Hier heerst chaos en individualisme. Daarom stel ik voor om een delegatie naar een goede vriend van mij in het westen te sturen. Haar naam is Mimic, en ze houdt zich al jarenlang bezig met de defensie van ons land. Als iemand weet wat er gaande is, dan is zij het wel." Even schudde Twillight zijn hoofd, een van zijn manen was voor zijn ogen gaan hangen. Vervolgens liep hij naar een bureakastje en haalde er een verzegelde brief uit. De summerwings keken belangstellend toe. "Welnu, vervolgde Twillight, ik verwachtte al dat er vroeger of later iemand langs zou komen met een vermissing. In deze brief staat in principe alles wat ik de afgelopen weken te weten ben gekomen. Als jullie dit hier naar Mimic brengen en haar vertellen wat er gaande is, ben ik ervan overtuigd dat ze jullie verder kan helpen. Jullie, en ons allen." Hij gaf de brief aan Glow en leek zijn verhaal af te sluiten. "Als ik kon, zou ik meegaan, maar ik vrees dat de pony's me hier nog heel hard nodig zullen hebben. Denken jullie dat je die taak aankunt? Het kan van fundamenteel belang zijn voor de toekomst van Droomvallei..."

High Flyer en Glow keken elkaar even aan, en knikten. Ze wisten dat hen een zware taak voor de boeg stond, maar als ze zo iets konden doen om Cool Breeze en Buzzer terug te vinden, wilden ze het doen. Twillight glimlachte. "Goed dan. Zorg dat je je goed voorbereid en genoeg spullen meeneemt, het zal een lange reis worden. Ik geef jullie een landkaart mee, dan kunnen jullie in ieder geval zien in welk gebied Mimic ongeveer leeft. Ze heeft meestal niet echt een vaste woning, daarom kan het even duren voor jullie haar gevonden hebben. Verder wens ik jullie al het succes in de wereld, ik reken op jullie!" Toen de summer wings al richting uitgang liepen, draaide Twillight zich nog eens om. "Wacht! riep hij, er is nog iets dat jullie moeten weten. Dat vreemde, nare gevoel waar ik jullie over vertelde, ik voel het schemeren aan de westelijke horizon. Dus kijk goed uit en vertrouw je instincten."

Terwijl het tweetal weer de warmte van de zon inliep, waren ze allebei diep in gedachten verzonken. Van binnen voelde Glow zich eigenlijk helemaal niet zo gelukkig met deze taak. Wat zou hen te wachten staan, buiten de grenzen van droomvallei en Berry-Forrest? Ze was nooit echt ver van huis geweest. Ja, met pony-uitstapjes gingen ze weleens naar de Grote Weide, vlak buiten het Berry bos. Maar dat kon je niet echt ver noemen. En die kille, negatieve emoties, die Twillight bij de schemering aan de westelijke horizon kreeg? Wie weet wat hen daar op zou wachten! Maar nu was er geen weg meer terug. Nu werd er op haar gerekend. Nu moest ze sterk zijn. Zij, en alle wingers die bereid zouden zijn om mee te gaan.


End file.
